Monument of Heroes
It happened on the eve of the New Year. While most concerned themselves with their celebratory revels, those few adventurers who had found themselves in this gods forsaken place felt drawn to the center of town, like iron to a lodestone. Barely a score heard the call; even fewer ventured out into the cold, kicking up snow in the otherwise still air. Their reasons were their own, hidden from all others at the expense of acceptance, conformity, normality. The reasons are not always important, however. Sometimes action is all that matters, and in this moment, action created an opportunity. They answered the call. A semicircle of adventurers stood before a humanoid statue, one that, curiously, no one had ever noticed in town before. To each, the statue was ambiguous in race or gender or age, its face blank and white as alabaster. Its right hand pointed west and its left hand stretched out toward the assembled as if to receive beneficence. They heard a voice. “Make offerings to me, my children, and I will call others. I will call them in their dens and their homes, their places of worship and their places of study. I will call them as they toil, as they triumph, as they mourn, and as they exult. I will call them and they will come. They will come to me as you have come to me, and together we shall know once more.” This Town Upgrade, if left unattended, will slowly level up on its own, though not as quickly as if it were manually upgraded. Generally if the average level of the active player base reaches 3 levels above the Monument, it will automatically upgrade by one level. Level 1 *Characters start at Level 1 Level 2 (300gp & 1 Astral Shard) — Purchased *Characters Auto-Level to Level 2 *New characters start with 100gp Level 3 (900gp & 2 Astral Shards) — Purchased *Characters Auto-Level to Level 3 *New characters start with 150gp Level 4 (2,700gp & 3 astral shards) *'Characters Auto-Level to Level 4' *'New characters start with 200gp' Level 5 (6,500gp & 4 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 5 *New characters start with 500gp Level 6 (14,000gp & 5 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 6 *New characters start with 600gp Level 7 (23,000gp & 6 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 7 *New characters start with 700gp Level 8 (34,000gp & 7 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 8 *New characters start with 800gp Level 9 (48,000gp & 8 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 9 *New characters start with 900gp Level 10 (64,000gp & 9 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 10 *New characters start with 1,000gp Level 11 (85,000gp & 10 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 11 *New characters start with 5,550gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 12 (100,000gp & 11 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 12 *New characters start with 6,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 13 (120,000gp & 12 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 13 *New characters start with 6,500gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 14 (140,000gp & 13 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 14 *New characters start with 7,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 15 (165,000gp & 14 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 15 *New characters start with 7,500gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 16 (195,000gp & 15 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 16 *New characters start with 8,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items Level 17 (225,000gp & 16 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 17 *New characters start with 17,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items & 1 Rare Magic Item Level 18 (265,000gp & 17 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 18 *New characters start with 18,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items & 1 Rare Magic Item Level 19 (305,000gp & 18 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 19 *New characters start with 19,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items & 1 Rare Magic Item Level 20 (355,000gp & 19 astral shards) *Characters Auto-Level to Level 20 *New characters start with 20,000gp *New characters start with 2 Uncommon Magic Items & 1 Rare Magic Item